baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
With the release of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, v. 2.0 on April 1, 2016, Steam Achievements have become a part of the game for some users. Where "some users" refers to those who bought and play the game through Steam. Two subsequent revisions (2.1 and 2.2) saw only minor bug fixes to the achievement system. Achievements are also available for Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. ''Baldur's Gate'' The achievements listed here are seventeen for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition that are identified to a new player; see below for Siege of Dragonspear. More can be found as Hidden Achievements. Untouchable Have an Armor Class of -15 or lower. Loremaster Have a Lore skill of 100 or more. Grand Master Become a Grand Master. Flying Solo Complete the game solo. Lord of Murder Complete the game on Legacy of Bhaal difficulty. Friend of Volo Complete the game on Story Mode difficulty. Leave No Friend Behind Finish the game without any party members dying. Sacrifices Must Be Made Finish the game with a full party of dead allies. Juggernaut Reach 150 Hit Points. Hero Acquire Heroic reputation. Villain Acquire Despised reputation. Murder Incarnate Kill 1,000 creatures. Oathbreaker Become a Fallen Paladin or a Fallen Ranger. Best Day Ever Have Bless, Chant, and Luck active at the same time. Worst Day Ever Have Disease, Fatigue, and Poison active at the same time. All the Options Have Neera, Dorn, and Rasaad in the party at the same time. Back to Basics Speak to all the Candlekeep tutors and learn what they have to teach you. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The achievements listed here are twenty-five for Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear that are identified to a new player. More can be found as Hidden Achievements. Know Thyself Help Ammon in the Korlasz family tomb. Family Secrets Discover a secret hidden away in the Korlasz family tomb. Far Out Summon three creatures to the Prime Material Plane using the Spectacles of Spectacle. Stand Alone Defeat the elite crusader Ashatiel in a one on one battle. Appeal to Reason Present evidence of the crusade's crimes to Julann. Detailed Investigation Find the traitor within the coalition camp. Trivium Perform a task worthy of the Terrible Trivium. Breaking Point Persuade Rigah to turn against Julann. Painful Recital Fail to impress the ancient menhirs with your singing ability. He's Just Misunderstood Side with Tsolak the vampire. Stone to Flesh Save all the missing refugees in the Coast Way forest. A Complete Set Find all of Takos's missing heirlooms. Well Done Deal with an angry water elemental. Whipped Into Shape Train all of Vigilant Halasan's recruits properly. Family Reunion Track down all of Glint's family members. Get Out! Get the strange voice out of Neera's head. Harper's Gift Aid Khalid with his romantic request. Grub... Doubled Help M'Khiin find her path. Unpopular Have Baeloth, Viconia, M'Khiin, Dorn, and Edwin in the same party. Newer Kids on the Block Have Corwin, Glint, M'Khiin, and Voghiln in the same party. The O.G. Reunite with old friends. Explorer Explore all unique encounters. Darkseer Use infravision to navigate an area of darkness. All the Allies Recruit all the bonus allies possible for the final battle. All the Enemies Fight all the bonus enemies possible at the final battle. ''Baldur's Gate II'' The achievements listed here are fifty-five for Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition that are identified to a new player. More can be found as Hidden Achievements. Untouchable Have an Armor Class of -15 or lower. Loremaster Have a Lore skill of 100 or more. Grand Master Become a Grand Master. Flying Solo Complete the game solo. Lord of Murder Complete the game on Legacy of Bhaal difficulty. Friend of Volo Complete the game on Story Mode difficulty. Leave No Friend Behind Finish the game without any party members dying. Sacrifices Must Be Made Finish the game with a full party of dead allies. Juggernaut Reach 150 Hit Points. Hero Acquire Heroic reputation. Villain Acquire Despised reputation. Murder Incarnate Kill 1,000 creatures. Oathbreaker Become a Fallen Paladin or a Fallen Ranger. Best Day Ever Have Bless, Chant, and Luck active at the same time. Worst Day Ever Have Disease, Fatigue, and Poison active at the same time. Picking Sides Raised enough gold to hire assistance. Wand Collector Disarm the traps in the lower level of the wizard's dungeon. The Great Detective Solve the Skinner Murders. Best Friends Return Wellyn's missing bear. New Ownership Put Hendak in charge of the Copper Coronet. Heart of the Abyss Discover the secrets of the Planar Sphere. Close the Eye Destroy the Cult of the Unseeing Eye. Trade Must Flow Break the trade monopoly in Trademeet. Fang and Claw Put a stop to the strange animal attacks at Trademeet. Light in Darkness Find the source of evil in the temple ruins outside the Umar Hills. No Child Left Behind Find and return Garren Windspear's missing child. Freedom Free the mage, Vithal, in the Underdark. A Battle for the Ages Defeat Kangaxx the demilich. I Dub Thee See Anomen join the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. Reunited Reunite Cernd with his estranged family. The Nether Scroll Help Edwin track down the Nether Scroll. Planehopper Rescue Haer'Dalis from a grim fate. Restored Find a way to break Jaheira's curse. Homecoming Help Jan's loved ones. Family Matters Help Keldorn settle matters with his family. The Book of Kaza Track down the Book of Kaza for Korgan. Sisters Help Mazzy Fentan's sister. Absolute Power Help Nalia prove the corruption within the Roenall family. I'll Keep This Acquire the warrior stronghold. Spherical Stronghold Acquire the wizard stronghold. Guild Times Acquire the thief stronghold. Divine Domain Acquire the cleric stronghold. Orderly Surroundings Acquire the paladin stronghold. Cabin In the Woods Acquire the ranger stronghold. Home Grove Acquire the druid stronghold. The Play's the Thing Acquire the bard stronghold. Fury of the Heavens Acquire the Celestial Fury blade. The Holy Sword Recover Carsomyr, the Holy Avenger. Legendary Relic Construct Crom Faeyr. Ancient Power Purchase the Robe of Vecna. In Balduran's Image Don the sword, shield, helm, and plate of Balduran. Epic Mage Reach level 30 with a Mage or Sorcerer. Epic Rogue Reach level 30 with a Thief or Bard. Epic Warrior Reach level 30 with a Fighter, Ranger, Paladin, Monk, or Barbarian. Epic Priest Reach level 30 with a Cleric, Druid, or Shaman. Category:Achievements